


Тайный поклонник

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF CAPITAL LETTERS, AU, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Even is ridiculous, Falling In Love, Isak is ridiculous, M/M, Secret Admirer, Swearing, Teasing, Texting, capital letters because the feeling is too much for regular ones, cheesy Even, cute Isak, damn natural connection, grumphy Isak, lame jokes, МНОГО КАПСА, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тайный поклонник, Эвен супер эмоциональный, ворчливый Исак, милый Исак, много капслока потому что обычных букв недостаточно для их эмоций, нелепый Исак, нелепый Эвен, ненормативная лексика, переписка, подколы, скриншоты переписки, флиртующий Эвен, чертова natural connection, шутки за 300
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: AU, в котором парни познакомились, благодаря анонимному сообщению, которое Эвен написал ИсакуОни оба запутались в себе и все такое. И они все еще незнакомы друг с другом, но Эвен все равно зовет Исака малышом, потому что это сильнее его.Они бы влюбились в любой вселенной, потому что их любовь волшебнаВнимание:Первые главы состоят полностью из скриншотов переписки, поэтому счетчик показывает минимальное кол-во слов.На данный момент в переводе 9773 слова





	1. Придержи поней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Admirer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916678) by [nessauepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/pseuds/nessauepa). 



> Фик написан в виде смс-переписки, и, чтобы визуально усилить впечатление, оформлен в виде скриншотов сообщений. Текстовый вариант можно прочитать [на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5965031)(хотя лично мне нравится иллюстрированный)  
> Оригинал находится в процессе написания
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится эта работа, я в безумном восторге от нее. @_@
> 
> Последнее время я читаю большие, можно сказать, монументальные работы. Философия, размышления, тщательно прописанные персы и миры... И на фоне них "Поклонник" кажется детским лепетом... Пока не вспоминаешь себя во время влюбленности))  
> Если вам кажется, что герои ведут себя слегка неадекватно, то вам не кажется)) Потому что эйфория влюбленности именно такая - кажется, что можешь все: танцевать ночью под дождем, кричать с крыши небоскреба и говорить все, что приходит на ум ;) А еще писать капсом. Много. Часто. Иногда неуместно)) Для тех, кто думает, что в реальности все не так: поверьте, у многих именно так. В любом возрасте.  
> Отложите скептично-хмурые выражения лиц, позвольте себе хоть на 10 минут стать легкими и беззаботными. Вспомните, как дурачатся Эвак. Сойдите с ума вместе с ними ^_^
> 
> Орфография:  
> Некоторые ошибки поставленно намеренно, чтобы было похоже на реальную переписку. Согласитесь, когда голову сносит от эмоций, не думаешь, где тут ставить запятую =*
> 
> Всем любви и добра! =**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1091 слово

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* [Urban Dictionary](https://www.urbandictionary.com/) \- онлайн-словарь слов и фраз англоязычного сленга. Материалы редактируются добровольцами и оцениваются посетителями сайта.

** В английском и норвежском языках глаголы и местоимения не спрягаются/склоняются по родам. Поэтому пока собеседник не скажет Вам свой пол, Вы не сможете понять это сами.


	2. Разговоры с Юнасом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1190 слов

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* Белиберы - фанаты Джастина Бибера

** Пан-музыкален - игра слов, образовано от слияния понятий "пансексуальный" и "музыкальный". Пансексуальность - это полное игнорирование гендерных различий, поиск родственной души, близкого эмоционального контакта с партнёром совершенно независимо от того, к какому полу и типу сексуальности тот принадлежит.  
По аналогии, пан-музыкальность - полное игнорирование музыкальных жанров, любовь к музыке за ее звучание, смысл и отклик, который она вызывает в сердце слушателя, независимо от того, к какому направлению она принадлежит.

*** Шутка за 300 про онанизм, с трудом переводимая на русский язык игра слов. Просто представьте, что это смешно ^_^'


	3. Честность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1430 слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По традиции, текстовый вариант перевода здесь - <https://ficbook.net/readfic/5965031>  
> Подписывайтесь на мой канал в Телеграмме, чтобы узнавать о новых главах сразу же после публикации ;) <https://t.me/TGSantiaga>

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. ПОШЕЛ ТЫ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1512 слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появилось вдохновение, и я снова села за перевод)) Знаю, многие ждут Nobody Loves Me Like You (а может, уже и никто ничего от меня не ждет, махнули рукой, поняли, что это - гиблое дело))), но чтобы раскачаться, начала с чего попроще. Может, еще пару глав "Поклонника" переведу, прежде чем вернусь к NLMLY.
> 
> Прошло больше 9 месяцев с выкладки прошлой главы, может, имеет смысл перечитать все заново (да, Автор знает, что он - наглая задница =Р)
> 
> Последнее время я читаю большие, можно сказать, монументальные работы. Философия, размышления, тщательно прописанные персы и миры... И на фоне них "Поклонник" кажется детским лепетом... Пока не вспоминаешь себя во время влюбленности))  
> Если вам кажется, что герои ведут себя слегка неадекватно, то вам не кажется)) Потому что эйфория влюбленности именно такая - кажется, что можешь все: танцевать ночью под дождем, кричать с крыши небоскреба и говорить все, что приходит на ум ;) А еще писать капсом. Много. Часто. Иногда неуместно)) Для тех, кто думает, что в реальности все не так: поверьте, у многих именно так. В любом возрасте.  
> Отложите скептично-хмурые выражения лиц, позвольте себе хоть на 10 минут стать легкими и беззаботными. Вспомните, как дурачатся Эвак. Сойдите с ума вместе с ними ^_^  
> Всем любви и добра! =**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* [The Police](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Police) \- популярнейшая рок-группа 1980-х гг. Ну как "рок-группа"... Стинга слышали? Ну вот, он как раз и начинал карьеру солистом этой группы, стиль сольной карьеры остался примерно таким же =) Эвен цитирует строки из песни "[Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aENX1Sf3fgQ)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. А еще, на правах беты, хочу порекомендовать вам относительно новый перевод по Эваку - "[Burning For Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947310)" от cuteandtwisted - (или на [на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6994238))


	5. Скажи это

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2461 слово

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* Слова песни [Shania Twain - From This Moment On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Lp2uC_1lg)

** [John Mayer — Slow Dancing in a Burning Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfFi4Q7ueA8)


	6. За твоей красотой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2089 слов

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* Строчка из песни Nas.

** Фраза из "Игры Престолов". Дейнерис Таргариен учила своих драконов дышать огнём по команде «Дракарис!».

*** Один из факультетов Хогвартса. Эвен назвал свой любимый.

**** Эвен угадал исполнителя.

***** Зарубежом довольно часто люди заключают договор (или подписывают согласие) о посмертном донорстве органов.


End file.
